These funds are for the HRSA administrative support fee for the IDDA to support the South Carolina Research Foundation (HRSA Grant #U1CRH30539) to conduct an environmental scan for implementation of chronic disease control program, including but not limited to cancer control. South Carolina has a strong network of rural health clinics (including hospitals and critical care locations) developed through relationships fostered by the South Carolina State Office of Rural Health. ln addition, the Federal Office of Rural Health Policy (FORHP) Funded Rural Center offers a strong research base for the State. Given the varied types of clinics in South Carolina, understanding the capacity, ability, and resources available to implement chronic disease control programs (i.e. prevention, diagnosis, treatment) is difficult. There is a need to identify the potential gaps and opportunities within the healthcare landscape and develop approaches to address gaps and leverage opportunities. lt is crucial to understand the types of chronic disease control programs that resonate with the communities of South Carolina and determine best practices for implementing chronic disease control programs. Factors related to diagnostic screening, follow-up treatment and care, care coordination, and financial hardship must be better understood to improve quality of care and related health outcomes.